All For You
by moosmiles
Summary: Two rangers intimate life and how it started. All is explained in their past.
1. Chapter 1

**All For You**

_I own nothing! R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

She gasped as he made love to her.

"Oh, Tommy," she cried out in pain. He pulled back and stared at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing a hand through her long blond hair.

"Yes. I'm just... I'm just enjoying it," she sighed.

"I'll stop if you say so, Babe," he said. She shook her head as quick as she could with her quickly draining energy.

She loved the way he was finally settling down. After he'd joined SPD, they'd seen each other once again and they hit off right away, but kept it a secret. But when she went to the mall with her best friend, it was slowly pried out that they had been together for quite some time. Soon enough, the whole Academy knew and she thought he would leave her for sure... But he didn't. That was actually the first night that he'd truly confessed his love to her as she was planning to leave it all behind.

Then the war against Gruumm was coming to an end and she was kidnapped. Her powers were destroyed, destroying part of her system, since if you have your powers for a certain amount of time you'll collapse if they aren't given back the right way.

Tommy had gone in after her and saved her from the doom that was sure to befallen her poor life. Their friends later ran in and destroyed Gruumm.

Tommy later asked her to get married, but they soon realized it wasn't for them and went back to being boyfriend girlfriend again.

"Remember when we saw each other again. I thought I'd seen a dream," he whispered after collapsing on top of her, head falling in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, I recognized you right away," she whispered.

"Even though I was forty," he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered commandingly.

"Always do," he said, before kissing his beloved girlfriend on the lips. She kissed back.

"I love you, Tommy," she whispered as he touched foreheads with hers.

"I love you too, Syd," he whispered back, before capturing her in another heated kiss, leading them to make more love.


	2. Chapter 2

**All for You**

**Chapter 2**

"What if I got you pregnant?" he asked her. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm serious." She ran her hands over his nicely chiseled stomach, still giggling.

"You've been saying that for five years," she teased. "It hasn't happened yet and it won't until we're ready." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Besides, it's not everyday you get to have sex with a girl like me."

"I do, but most men, I hope. don't," he said. She laughed at him.

"You always know how to make me smile, Tommy," she said. She soon dozed off to sleep. He watched his girlfriend sleep and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

Nineteen year old Sydney Drew stood in a line with her teammates, Elizabeth Delgado, Jack Landors, Schuylar Tate, Bridge Carson, and Samuel Henderson. They were also known as the B Squad Power Rangers.

The entire academy was awaiting the commands of Doctor Katherine Heidi Manx and Commander Abnius Cruger, yet the two were no where to be found. But just as some of the cadets started to leave a voice roared, "Get back in your lines, Cadets!"

They all looked at Doctor Manx, Commander Cruger, and another man dressed in black from head to toe, that only the B Squad recognized.

"Tommy," Elizabeth gasped. "That's Tommy Oliver! Oh, I remember hearing so many tales about him from my parents, uncles, and aunts when I was just a tiny tot." Her friends looked at Elizabeth with mysterious eyes, all except Sydney. "Thomas Oliver, we met him on a mission, the one with Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan." They nodded. "He's so cool."

Sydney's gaze was focused on the previous ranger. Even for forty, he looked young, about thirty-five, maybe even thirty-three, thirty-two. Sydney didn't even know his real age at the time, just got lost under his rugged and dark exterior, making him look mysterious.

"Cadets, this is Lieutenant Oliver! He is helping Kat and me through out the academy. I want you all to be polite to him and show him around," Cruger instructed. "B Squad, stay here! The rest of you... Dismissed!"

The cadets left the B Squad behind as the walked away after saluting their commander.

Cruger and Kat walked up to the B Squad with Tommy. Tommy looked at Sydney and she broke her mesmerized gaze of him, looking to the floor in an embarrassed flush.

* * *

Tommy woke up to the sound of a toilet flushing. He put his robe on, walked into the bathroom, and saw Syd drifting into sleep with vomit all over her mouth, her pink fluffy robe on her sweat drenched body. She started to choke on the vomit left in her mouth and leaned over the toilet, collapsing on the rim. Tommy kneeled down next to her and patted her back gently a few times as she vomited.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured and then threw up once again. He rubbed her back in circles.

"Probably just a touch of the flu.May had just started getting it when we went to the mall together, so that's probably it." She wiped the vomit off her mouth with the back of her hand. She collapsed on the bathroom floor, starting to cry in pain. "Tommy, it feels so gross! My sides hurt. My head hurts! My memory it's becoming hazy! I can barely remember things!" She had tears running down her cheeks and her hair was sticking to her neck. He pulled her hair back in a hair tie and pulled her into his arms, cradling her.

"I'll call Kat and have her make a house call. She'll help you, Syd. I know I can't," he said.

"She's too busy," Syd complained, being stubborn. "I'll be fine. I don't need a doctor."

"Then Dana. I'll call Dana Grayson!" he exclaimed

She got out of Tommy's arms, grumbling and headed to the living room. She sat down on the loveseat and reached for the remote, but she clutched her sides with a moan.

Tommy walked into the living room and sat next to her.

"I'm calling Kat," he said.

"No you're not!" she argued. He got up, grabbed the phone, and called Kat.

Syd may be stubborn, but when Tommy was stubborn there was no stopping him and she knew it. After Tommy got off the phone, all they could do was sit and wait, holding each other, ignoring the soap opera Syd had turned on. He ran a hand through her hair as she sighed, trying to ignore the queasy pain in her sides.

* * *

Sydney sighed as Tommy walked away from the B Squad. Bridge and Sky had asked him so many questions; she had started to wonder if he was ever going to get to work. But she didn't know he had thought the same exact thing.

Elizabeth dragged Sydney to their room and pushed her onto her bed and then sat across from her at her own bed.

"So?" Elizabeth said.

"So?" Sydney shrugged, grabbing a Miro magazine and flipping through it.

"So, what about Tommy? Huh? Gorges? Or what? I'd drop Sky in a heartbeat if I was of legal age!" Elizabeth said dreamily. "But you..."

"Z! Don't drop Sky; you're the best thing that ever happened to him! And what about me?" Sydney asked.

"You're legal age, Syd! You can date him!" she exclaimed. "Lucky! I wish I were your age!"

"No, trust me; you don't want to be nineteen. You start to get wrinkles, gray hair, and, oh, hormones rage more!" Syd explained.

"Lucky. I want to have sex with Sky. My hormones aren't raging at all and his are like sky high. Damn rulebook!" the yellow ranger groaned.

"What about the rulebook?" the pink one asked in curiosity.

"The damn rulebook basically says no sex! It's a huge rule and no one dares to disobey it!" Z explained.

"Really? You actually read that thing?" she asked. Z rolled her eyes and put her headphones on.

"Ask him, Syd. I know you love him," Z said, pressing play on her CD player

Syd sat there thinking about what Z had just said to her, letting it sink into her system. Did she like Tommy? Was it possible? She was of legal age, but what would everyone think? Z probably wouldn't care; after all she is encouraging all this. The others, Syd wasn't very sure about them. Cruger and Kat would frown upon it. Sky would too; after all he is leader's pet! Syd rolled her eyes at that thought with a smirk, "Alright."

Z opened her eyes, pulling her headphones off. She jumped off her bed and on top of Syd, hugging her, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Syd hugged back.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's unlocked!" Tommy called. Kat walked in to find the couple huddled together nervously on the couch. Syd had finally stopped crying, but she still had a grip on her painful sides. She stood in front of them, kit in hand.

"Syd, if you'll come with me," Kat said. Syd followed Kat to her bedroom silently as tears started to cascade down her cheeks once again.

Tommy sat in silence for about twenty minutes, until he heard a scream and then a loud THUMP!

Kat came out of the room.

"Syd's going to be just fine! Tommy, you and Syd are pregnant. Congratulations," Kat said. Tommy sat there in wonder and awe of Kat's words.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Where's Syd?" Syd walked out of their room, crying.

"Tommy!" she sobbed, running up to him and hugging onto him, placing both hands on his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pushed her back and held her hands in his.

"Don't apologize, Syd, please? We're bringing a new life into the world. That's great!" he comforted.

"But, you were just telling me last night we weren't ready," she said as her tears remained steadily in her eyes.

"We are ready if it's happening," he assured, rubbing her arms up and down.

"I better go," Kat whispered and left the couple alone.

Syd burst into tears again and Tommy pulled her back into his arms, smoothing put her long blond curls in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**All For You**

**Chapter 3**

Thank you for reviewing, I own nothing, and R&R!

**

* * *

**

Tommy watched Syd from their bed as she sat in the rocking chair by their bedroom window. She had her arms wrapped around her queasy stomach, looking out at a thunderstorm. Lightning flashed, brightening the pale colors on her face.

"Do you want to tell, Cruger?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, just let me do it alone. No defending me with those 'It was an accident' and 'We used protection' excuses," Syd caught him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because A) I don't want to seem like a damsel and B) we haven't used protection since the second week we started having sex and no, I stopped taking the pill," she shot at him. He laughed, nodding at her.

He walked over to her and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed heavily as he ran lifted her shirt and placed his hand on the bump set on her stomach, making her tremble. He pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"We're having a baby," he whispered. They shared a small smile and he carried her back to bed.

* * *

Syd sighed as she walked into Sky and Bridge's room with Z trailing behind her. 

Sky put down his book, marking it with his bookmark, and pulling Z closer with a genetic force. She giggled slyly as he pulled her in his arms, turning her over, and pinning her to his bed. They started making out heavily.

Syd and Bridge ignored them and started talking.

"So how exciting is it that we get to work with a legend?" Bridgeasked Syd energetically. Syd nodded, looking to the ground in bordem.

"He's not really a legend. I mean, to rangers, yeah, but what about the rest of the world. They don't really know that we're all rangers. And what if they did? Oh my god! We'd all have toil and mass destruction! And..." she started, but Z's moaning pulled her back into reality. "Oh no."

"What?" Bridge asked.

"I sound like you!" she exclaimed, pointing at Bridge in panic. He shook his head no. "What are you trying to say?"

"You have a more annoying voice than I do," he said. She pouted, her arms crossing against her chest.

"He's right," Z said as Sky kissed along her neck, his hormones becoming uncontrollable as he tried making love to her, but knew it wouldn't be possible with their friends in the room. She went back into fits of moaning.

Syd shook her head in disgust as she stared at the two, looked at Bridge, and they left to Jack's room.

"Now," Sky said, pulling off Z's pants. "You are all mine." She giggled.

"Be gentle, you know it's my first time," she whispered seductively, making him go quicker in throwing their clothes off.

* * *

Syd woke up to the sound of sizzling and looked up from her pillows her head had landed in to the opened door. She quietly crept to the kitchen. She found her boyfriend making some kind of food on the stove and she wrapped her arms around his waist, clasping her hands together on his naked torso, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Whatchya making?" she whispered her question, placing her head on his back.

He smiled softly at the touch of her cheek against his back. Just being with her made him feel like his life was complete, now with their child on the way he realized he wasn't even close to being complete, at least until Syd had their baby.

"Grilled cheese. It was the only thing that seemed simple enough and we both like it, so I'll make not only me satisfied, but you too," he smirked, picking up the pan and tipping the two slices of bread with sizzling cheese in the middle onto a paper plate.

It was just like Tommy to use paper plates. He hated doing dishes and Syd hated telling him to clean the dishes, so after two years of arguing, they had decided to use paper plates only, unless they had a dinner party with their friends.

He turned around, scooped her into his arms, and carried her into the dinning room, setting her in a chair. He walked back into the kitchen, grabbed the plates, and returned to his lover. She smiled as he grabbed two mugs off the counter.

"Coffee!" she squealed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Decaf only," he reminded. She frowned, pouting at him. He placed a cup of decaf coffee in front of her and sat down next to herwith his own cup ofcaffeinated coffee. He placed a hand over hers in comfort.

"How far long are you?" he asked.

"Kat said I'm going into five months. I always wondered why my clothes were so tight," she laughed softly.

"We'll go to a maternity store after we eat," he assured, kissing her temple.

* * *

Syd sighed, walking into Tommy's room. 

"You wanted to see me?" she questioned. Tommy looked up from his seat on the couch, where he was reading and smiled at her.

"Yes, I requested it," he answered. "Sit down, Sydney." Syd reluctantly sat down.

"People call me Syd, Sir," she informed.

"I know, I remember you," he said. "You were very sweet and strong-willed. I see great potential in you, Syd." She smiled softly at his compliment, a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"Thank you, Sir," she thanked.

"Call me Tommy," he requested.

"Only if you allow it," she said.

"I do," he whispered, leaning in close to her.

They gazed into each other's eyes as though they were under some sort of a spell. Tommy leaned a little close and kissed Syd's lips. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her closer, kissing harder on her lips.

The door opened and the two parted, Syd wiping her swollen lips. They looked to see Z at the door. She shrieked in delight.

"I knew you two were doing it! I won't tell a soul, I swear! Oh, and, Doctor Oliver, I'll give you the paperwork you wanted me to deliver from Cruger and Katlater," Z said, walking out of the room.

"She gonna post it all over the internet?" Tommy asked as the two rangers stared at the door Z had just walked out of.

"Oh, yeah," Syd nodded in reply. He turned around and pinned her to his couch, making out with her.


End file.
